


The competition

by TheWritling



Category: forest - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Rape, Sex, Sexual Content, ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritling/pseuds/TheWritling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a competition for the best ass of all boys school. Anything can happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The competition

There was a school that was not like the other schools. It had many things that made it so different from the others.

First of all, it was only boy school in the town. Not even women-teachers attended there. Of course, having so many boys of various ages at one place was really hard, that's why they also had some interesting contests for their pupils.

The contests were mostly about things that students wanted and this time it was something what would break through the history of contests.

They were about to have a contest for the best ass at school.

And no, they weren't comparing an animal every student had nor did they compare how much of an idiot some of the students were. It was all about the booties.

One of those people was Tyler. He had attended the school and he got nominated into all kinds of contests and he was pretty surprised that they decided to nominate him in this one too.

He didn't really think he was so nice from behind.

He was shaky as he was making his way down the hall to the place where they were supposed to rate him. At least the boy they send the message by said something like that.

He didn't know how to feel about it. And he was worried what the rating system would be. He just hoped that they wouldn't go too far even thought he knew that the opposite is probably true.

He was now on the hall with many doors in it. He entered the third one and stood in the door for a while in surprise. There was a bed in the middle of room and there was a table and a computer.

On the table there also was a bottle with some liquidy thing and in a bowl there were strange square things.

He looked onto the computer where the instructions were written.

 

> _Hi Tyler,_
> 
> _You were nominated in our contest where we are looking for the best ass at school._
> 
> _The victory is earned not only by how you look BUT also by how you feel. The_
> 
> _judges are going to enter your room separately and rate you from 1 to 10 so do your_
> 
> _best so they'll leave pleased._
> 
> _Your Headmaster_

 

He didn't even try to mask his shock and confusion and he had to re-read it few times before he was sure that it said what it said.

Then, he heard a knock on his door. One of the older boys walked in. “Hi” he said with wide smile on. “I'm Lynx and I'll be your first judge.” He said.

“Is everything clear to you, Tyler?” He asked politely as he approached him. He couldn't move, he stood fixated on the ground.

Lynx approached him and caressed his cheek carefully. “Let's get this started, shall we?” He said as he was undressing both of them.

Tyler still couldn't get hold over his body but he managed to stop Lynx' hand before he put down his trousers.

“I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I didn't make rules. I'm sorry but if you don't want me to bind you, please listen to me and other judges. It will make the matter easier and probably less painful what do you say?” he slowly let go of his hand and Lynx smiled a bit. “You see, there's a good boy.”

When they were both undressed, Lynx tossed him on the bed, face down.

“There's some fine ass you got there.” he said as he went down on him. “I think I'll enjoy you the most.”

“Oh, come on, you surely say that to all of us.” Tyler managed to say finally.

“But no, I meant that one, really.” He said, putting a condom on. “It'll be over soon, I promise. I have to rate so many of you today..”

Every muscle in Tyler's body tensed as Lynx drove into him with full force.

At start he was going slow on him, as if he wanted to get him used to this or perhaps he wanted to be nice or something but then he get on the pace and was done soon.

“Oh my god, you're as good as you look like.” Lynx said finally.

“Am I now?” Tyler asked with teary eyes. He couldn't help but cry. It just hurt so much and there was more pain coming for him. He wondered how could the headmaster even allow something like this.

But then, this wasn't just any school and after all the crazy stuff going on in here, this shouldn't even confuse him.

“How many of you are there anyways?” he asked after Lynx got dressed and started moving towards door.

“Three.” He said and as he was leaving he turned around and said “Enjoy your rating process. And even if you won't, I am sure the judges will.” He winked and closed the door behind him.

“Three” Tyler whispered and he felt his eyes watering. He couldn't even fathom being violated even this many times. He wondered whether it could be considered a rape.

He got signed up for this and agreed to it, even thought he didn't have the rules explained to him beforehand. He still didn't expect that he'd become their hoe.

There was a knock on the door and another boy entered. He was quite tall and had dark curly hair. He would've asked how did he manage to have hair this nice but then he realized what was about to happen to him and stopped himself.

“Hey, I'm Cheetah, nice to meet you Tyler.” He smiled and approached the bed. “Can I do something to make this easier for you? I believe that Lynx had explained everything to you.”

“Yeah, you can say he did.” Tyler said annoyed. “Let's get this over with, shall we?”

“Hmm, okay.” He said and quickly undressed himself. “First I'll just check you out visually and then we will proceed.”

Tyler turned his back on Cheetah showing his ass off. “Hmm pretty one.” Cheetah said and then he approached him. “Now, lay down honey, I shall take care of you okay?”

He carefully pushed him down on the bed and then got himself ready before thrusting into Tyler, whose eyes started watering immediately.

“You know,” he started “I don't really enjoy this stuff to be honest, but they elected me as one of the judges and I had to follow their foolishness.”

He kept on a steady pace and compared to Lynx, this was somehow enjoyable. It wasn't much but at least it didn't hurt that much.

But maybe the first time was the worst and now he was getting used to it. There was always that option.

“Well, do you fucking think that I enjoy this?” He managed to say without his voice breaking.

“I don't know.” he said “I didn't really think about this so I'm sorry.” He pulled out and got himself dressed quickly. “Nevertheless, I didn't elect to do this.”

He left Tyler a bit confused but then he realized that there was only one judge left.

The last one didn't leave him waiting for too long. He entered the room and didn't even say hi, he just stood over him and said “I'm Dolphin, show me your ass.”

Tyler did as he asked and then he prepared himself for the last violation. Dolphin was really quick to his surprise. He left without saying any word leaving him lying on the bed, eyes wide with the surprise.

Out of all his judges, he was prolly the weirdest one. He was lying on the bed for some time when the computer rang.

 

> _Dear Tyler,_
> 
> _We have decided that your ass is the best at this school in every way. You can_
> 
> _come for your price in headmaster's office tomorrow after lunch._
> 
> _Your judges (and headmaster)_


End file.
